siegelordfandomcom-20200214-history
Freya
Little is known of Freya's early life. According to scholars and scribes, she enjoyed the privileges of being a woman of royal descent. When her story really began, she was already a queen and had two daughters. Her husband was the King of the Empire of Gorm, a people who lived in the area corresponding roughly to the area surrounding modern-day Draketon. However, to understand her story we need to know a little more of what happened before she got married with the king. She would have been a noble woman, if not a princess, and would have been endowed with a proper education. She was likely to have spent some time with other noble families, receiving education in all the womanly arts. She was also likely to have had training in military strategy and weaponry. Freya and her husband had two daughters and continued to enjoy the lifestyle of wealthy nobility, mainly undisturbed by the Rivendell overlords. However, as her husband increased his considerable wealth, he made a will, leaving half of his estate to Freya and the other half to their two daughters. In this way, he hoped that, after his death, his family would continue to enjoy the prestige and importance they all enjoyed whilst he was alive. In AD 60 the King died. Freya became queen and expected to look after their share of the estate until the two girls reached maturity. By this time, she was probably about 30, tall, with masses of tawny hair cascading down to her hips. She was described by a Nords writer as looking fierce with a harsh voice. She was also described as being unusually intelligent - for a woman. This was to be a very important skill for all her battles to come. her army outnumbered the enemies, possibly by 10 times. As they traveled northwards, they collected huge numbers of wagons, not only of supplies, but also of families who had come to see the victory over the Nord invaders. Once at the battle site, she would rally the soldiers of Gorm, by recounting the Nord outrages and their treacherous deeds. The battle was long and arduous. It was believed that her daughters escaped and were rumored to have taken poison to prevent themselves being captured and taken as prisoners of the Nord’s Alliance. The hand-to-hand fighting continued well into the day, but the disciplined Army of Gorm gradually overcame the poorly armed Nords. As they turned to flee, they were stopped by their own wagons along the edge of the battlefield at Piketon. Chaos ensued and her soldiers took full advantage, slaughtering everyone in their path: soldiers, women, children, even cattle. It is said that 80,000 Nords died that day, with the loss of only 4,000 soldiers of her own. The remaining Nords scattered, their lands were laid to waste and their people taken as slaves by the Empire of Gorm. She was a truly great queen, Freya and her legendary exploits rewarded her people by granting them the freedom they so longingly yearned for... Category:Generals